


Daddy’s got a bone to pick

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Dorks, M/M, but its jorels fault, drunk boys, here i go again with my otp, i cant believe it, playground, this is really short, what were they even doing, yellow bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: “I was wondering if that’s where you and i wrestled at 2:30 am and you permanently lost your car keys. Saw the bus, that’s it. i was like “Danny no fighting, this is your kids bus stop!” You were like, “daddy’s got a bone to pick! You’re taking the short bus home!” Then i blacked out ...”Inspired by jdog’s comments on danny’s instagram post





	Daddy’s got a bone to pick

**Author's Note:**

> here is the original post (https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp0z1utA_Ar/)  
> how are these two real

\- Jorel, come back here -

I run as fast as I can; my lungs are burning, my legs hurt and my vision is blurred. I hide behind one of those small yellow busses in which kids go inside to play and I try to steady my breath.

\- C'mon Jay, I won't hurt you -

His voice is cold, not showing any type of emotions. I've known him for years so I can say that even if he sounds calm, in reality he's furious. But why is he so angry? Well, I have no idea. It's 2am, we've been drinking all night and while we were on our way home we saw this park and we had this stupid idea of climbing over the fence, but at some point we started arguing over something I can't remember and he got really mad at me, so I started running.

\- Found you! -

He manages to take a fist of my shirt and pull me towards him. I try to escape but I fall, scraping my right knee; he hesitates for a moment and I manage to get up and run inside the bus, putting some distance between us.

\- Danny, no fighting, this is your kids bus stop -

I recognize the place as the same playground he always takes Scarlett and Roman to, he can't kill me in the same place where his kids play, right? I move to the back of the bus and I look around me; fuck, the windows are too small, I'm trapped.

\- Daddy's got a bone to pick! You're taking the short bus home -

I see him walking inside the bus, he lets out an evil laugh and starts walking towards me. So this is how Jorel Decker will leave this world. I lean against the wall, praying God to save from my angry friend, but he's already few inches from me, giving me a death stare. He stretches his hands towards me, but right when he's about to touch me, the light that comes from the street lamp blinds him, and he trips on his own feet. I see him losing his balance in slow motion, and unfortunately he manages to bump into me, making us both fall on the ground. I hit the floor with my back, pain expanding through my body, and he falls on top of me.

\- Got you -

He looks at me, our faces few inches apart, but he doesn't move. We stare at each other for few seconds, then he gives me a quick peck on my lips; he widens his eyes and starts to panic, but before he can say he's sorry I cup his face and connect our lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls back shortly after and lies next to me, while I stare at the ceiling.

\- I'm not angry anymore -

I close my eyes and smile, then I black out.

\--- 

\- Fuck - I hear someone yelling

I open my eyes but I immediately close them, why the fuck is it so bright? I open them again and I try to sit up; my back hurts so much and my head is throbbing. I look around me, trying to understand where I am, but I really don't recognize this place. I must have been really drunk yesterday.

\- Where the fuck are they?! -

I rub my eyes and I see Danny pacing while looking at the floor.

\- What are you doing? -  
\- I can't find my car keys! I've looked everywhere -

I get up and sigh, I should stop drinking this much. Well, I always say it but I never do that. I look outside the small window and I see we are surrounded by trees and grass, recognizing the park. My eyes meet those of a little kid, who could be five or six years old, who looks at me terrified; he starts running and he calls for his mom. Fuck. I turn around and take Danny's arm, trying to drag him outside.

\- What are you doing? I have to find my keys! -  
\- We need to get out of here before someone thinks we are perverts and get us arrested -

He rolls his eyes and follows me, so we head towards the exit of the park. He puts his hands in the pocket of his jeans and lets out a sigh.

\- What the fuck were we even doing there? -  
\- I'm not sure, I don't remember well what happened -  
\- Same, but I kind of feel the need to punch you -

He giggles and I look at him smiling. I too feel the need of doing something.  
But instead of his punch against my cheek, it involves his lips against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So Jorel keeps giving me ideas for fanfic and I know he’d hate me for that. I honestly can’t believe they really wrestled in a playground. Let me know what you think about this and/or tell me your version of what happened and have a nice day!


End file.
